One More Lie - A Divergent fan fic
by fourtris11
Summary: ' "There are 2 things you need to know about me. 1) I hate summer, and 2) Don't ask me anything about myself." I tell him. Then, without saying anything else, I turn and get to work.' I really suck at summaries, so all I'm going to say is... please try. Divergent in modern world. With a twist. Rated M, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

_In the beginning, I never thought_- I slam my hand down on the alarm clock, stopping Jason Derulo in the middle of _The Other Side_ . I roll out of bed and walk towards my closet. On the way there, I glance at my calender. June 6. Wait, WHAT?! I back track and look again. June 6. LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I pump my fists in the air and do a little victory door opens and I stop in quite a ridiculous pose. My brother, Caleb, stands in the doorway smirking. Clearing my throat, I put my hands down.

"Well..." I say slightly embarrassed. Caleb shakes his head, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I scold **(AN For those of you who thought of Doctor Who, I like you ;) )**. My phone rings and I look at the caller ID. It turns out to be my bad ass and only friend Lynn. We met in pre-school. She was always getting into trouble; and I was always getting her out.

Lynn- _Hey Six_. She calls me six because that was how old I was when I got into my first fight._  
><em>

Me- _what's up Lynn?_

Lynn-_ The_ sky. I roll my eyes.

Lynn- _I have a competition at the Pit, are you coming? _Lynn and I are fighters at the Dauntless Pit. I am not as advanced as her though, but I am getting there!

Me-_ Duh. I literally have no where else to be. When is it?_

Lynn- _Starts at 11:00 pm._

Me- _Okay. See you at school?_

Lynn- _5th period sharp. _I snort and hang up. Then, I remember Caleb.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Mom told me to tell you that she will be dropping us off at school. Since, you know, last day." He explains. I nod.

"Anything else?" Caleb shakes his head, then leaves. Time to get ready for hell SCHOOL! I meant school.

***Time skip to middle of 5th period***

"And that is why-" **BANG!** Mrs. Matthews, our science teacher, is cut off in the middle of her sentence by the door slamming open.

"Ms. Prevance, do you have a pass?" Mrs. Matthews asks rather sharply. Lynn snorts and hols out her hand.

"Have we met? I am Lynn Prevance. And you are?" Then, Lynn turns away and walks off to the back of the class where I am sitting. I smile. Ever so Dauntless.

**Sooooooo... what do you think? What about Jeanine Matthews? Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGOSH guy's. I am soooooooooooo super duper sorry for not updating. I didn't ... know how. BUT, I figured out how. Also, I need ed to figure what is will go down in this up coming chapter. I am really sorry about spelling and grammar errors. I will _try_ hard to not do those anymore. I am also sorry that the last time you read this that the 2nd chapter was the same. I deleted it. Now for a new one. Disclaimer: I don't a single. ****Pansycaking (Not a word, but i don't give 3 craps) thing. The wonderful Veronica Roth does. Well... not so wonderful after Allegiant. ANYWAYS! Let's do this (Get. Your. Mind. Out. Of. The. GUTTER!)**

Chapter 2

BRING BRING! The bell rings, signaling the end of the school year. Everyone (but me) cheers and runs out the classroom door. I take my sugar sweet time grabbing my books and papers. I then rush to my locker.

"BOO!" A loud voice yells in my ear when I reach it. I scream and drop my books. Turning, I find Lynn doubled over with laughter while clutching her stomach. Rolling my eyes, I slap her on the back of her head. Still laughing, she helps me pick up my books. A shrill squeal comes from behind me. A very familiar squeal. I groan. Nita Parker. The most popular girl in school. I turn to find her hanging onto Four, her boyfriend. Four is captain of the football team and Nita is Head Cheerleader. If they combined their ego's, it would fill up the Universe. In tow is Christina West, Marlene Hunter, and Shauna Prevance (Lynn's sister, she isn't to bad). And the boyfriends. Will Adams (Christina's boyfriend), Uriah Pedrad (Marlene's boyfriend), and Zeke Pedrad (Shauna's boyfriend). They are super popular. The are also super asshats. Which means they hate me. Every. Single. One. I turn back to my locker, hoping they won't notice me.

"Hey Stiff!" Zeke calls out. Crap. I turn and smile sweetly.

"Yes? Do you need something?" I crack my neck and Lynn cracks her knuckles. A look of pure terror crosses his face. I grin evilly. He still remembers when Lynn and I provided the whopping of his ass. Zeke shakes his head. Good choice. I turn back to my locker.

"Thanks." I whisper to Lynn. She smiles.

"Anytime." And with that. We finish packing up my stuff and exit the building. Free at last. But the worst is yet to come.

**Ever heard of breaking bread? Well, I am the breaking page ;)**

"Please welcome, LYNN PREVANCE!" The announcer at the Pit shouts. Lynn steps up onto the stage and takes position. The announcer calls the other name, Eric. A young man steps onto the stage. I vaugely remember him. He is sadistic.

Two minutes later, Eric is pinned under Lynn. Yeah, she's that good. Lynn jumps off the stage and throws her arm around my shoulder.

As we walk home, Lynn shares a bit of interesting information.

"So yesterday I heard Four talking and he said his family needed a maid to clean their house. He also said it would be a good paying job. So what do you think?" Lynn looks at me with a certain sadness in her eyes. You see, my dad used to have a really good job with lots of money. But then he lost it. We have a car and a house and I have a phone, but we don't have a lot of money. Lynn knows this and is always trying to find jobs for me. I smile and tell her that I will get back to her about it. But as I walk in the front door of our house, I am struck to the ground.

**I Think I was going somewhere with this. I am sooo sooo soooo soooo soooo sorry about the short/bad chapter. I started then I got off track. Anyways. Review? Also, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter because I have 0 idea what to do. Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**One Week Later**

I slam my head against a wall in my room and groan. Why? Because I took the job to clean the Eaton Mansion. Not exactly the ideal job. But it _does _pay well. My door opens and Lynn steps in with a smirk and raises an eyebrow at me with my forehead pressed against the wall.

"I see your really really happy to get the job." She chuckles as I scoff. Did I already say that we _reallllllllly_ hate the popular crowd. Mainly Four. I sigh as she pulls me over to my bed. After we sit, she pulls me into a hug. I lean my head onto her shoulder and she rest her head on mine.

"When do you leave?" She murmurs.

"10 minutes."

"Good luck." She smiles and leaves. I smile to myself and go to get dressed.

**Don't mind me, I'm just a measly page break**

I arrive at the gate and look at the piece of paper in my hand, then at the house number. 4610, yep, right address **(see what I did there?)**.The name Eaton _Mansion_ doesn't lie. The house is HUGE! I press the button the intercom and wait.

"Hello?" A gruff voice says.

"Hi, I'm Tris Prior. The new... maid." I force the word "maid" out from my teeth.

"Okay. Come in." The voice says, and the gate opens. My stomach twists into a knot and I step through them. As I reach the front door, it opens. Standing there is Marcus Eaton. Mayor.

"Hello Tris. Come on in. Take your shoes off and put them on that rack." He points to a rack to my right. As I step in and take my shoes off, he closes the door behind us. I look up and almost gasp. The front hallway leads into a large room. At the front is a large white marble stair case with a deep red velvet carpet running down the middle of it.

"Tobias! Come down here! The new maid has come!" Marcus bellows. A few seconds later, Four appears at the top of the stairs. He glides down the stairs and stops in front of us.

"_Tris Prior_ is the maid?!" Four snaps.

"Is that a problem?" Marcus raises an eyebrow. Four scowls, but doesn't say anything.

"Tobias, you know the rules. Explain them to her and then she can get started. Understood? I have work to do." He looks at us. We both nod, and Marcus walks off. Not saying anything, Four leads me up the stairs. He explains to me the rules, like when I should come and what I should do.

"Anything I should know about you?" He snaps at me, finally looking at me. 2 can play this game.

"There are 2 things you should know about me. 1) I really hate summer, and 2) Don't ask me anything about myself." I tell him. Then, without saying anything else, I turn and get to work. This job is going to fun (note the sarcasm).\

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about not updating. I have been really busy and didn't know what to do for this chapter. There will be lots of Fourtris coming up, but not to fast. I will torture you all a little longer *evil smiles and laughs*. Anyways... how did you like it? I'm sorry if Lynn is OOC. So... . Please rate and review.**


End file.
